gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Phnom Penh '86
Phnom Penh '86 is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by drug baron Ricardo Diaz from his mansion on Starfish Island, Vice City. Mission Diaz is aggravated by some Streetwannabe gangsters who try to screw with him. He orders Tommy to go to Prawn Island and kill the gangsters. He wants Tommy to fly there, using the help of his associate, Lance Vance. Tommy and Lance travel to Prawn Island via helicopter from the mansion. Once they arrive, Tommy uses the M-60 to take on little groups of the gang on the roofs. Once Tommy has cleared enough of the gang, he'll have to run in on-foot and take out any remaining hoodlums inside. He fights his way through the gang house and walks up the stars. He then runs up to the roof, kill's Diaz' betrayer, picks up the cash and gets to be airlifted back to the mansion. Script (Diaz, talking angrily on the phone) Ricardo Diaz: What kind of incompetent fool are you?! FOOL! FOOL! FOOL! FOOL! (He slams his phone to the ground as Tommy enters) Ricardo Diaz: Tommy! Tommy Vercetti: What, Ricardo? Ricardo Diaz: These idiots - they always trying to screw you. That's the problem with this business. (Diaz sees some guy doing something wrong) Ricardo Diaz: What do you think you're doing? (Diaz flings a vase at Tommy Vercetti, but he dodges it) Ricardo Diaz: These pricks have failed me miserably. Soon any mom and pop will think they can sell Gallo in Vice City. What next, huh? The stinking Mafia?! That gang place is a fortress at ground level. So Quentin here - Quentin! QUENTIN! (Lance Vance enters) Ricardo Diaz: He'll fly you over the area. Eradicate them! (Diaz sees another guy doing something wrong) Ricardo Diaz: What do you think you're doing? (Tommy and Lance at the helipad) Tommy Vercetti: What are you doing here? Lance Vance: Hey. I've been asking around and it's obvious that Diaz jumped our deal and iced my brother. Tommy Vercetti: And he'll kill you too! Lance Vance: I can take Diaz! Tommy Vercetti: No - listen to me. I'll handle Diaz - he's begining to trust me. (Diaz's helicopter, Lance and Tommy.) Tommy Vercetti: One thing puzzling me. What's with Quentin? Lance Vance: I dunno. I always kinda like it. Quentin Vance... Tommy Vercetti: Vance? Your name's Lance Vance? Lance Vance: Hey! I got enough of that at school! Tommy Vercetti: Lance Vance. Poor bastard. Lance Vance: Where the hell are we headed anyway? Tommy Vercetti: Prawn Island. Lance Vance: You ever fired one of those from a whirly? Tommy Vercetti: No, I'll get a little practice on the way though. Lance Vance: OK, we're almost there. I'm gonna make a couple of passes. So take out as many guns as you can. Then I'll set you down and you're on your way. (While flying over Prawn Island) Lance Vance: Damn! This is a war zone. Take out some of those gunmen. This thing ain't cheap to fix! Take them out! The Thief: You're on MY turf, asshole! You're going down. (At the mansion garden Lance) Lance Vance: OK! You're on your own from here! Good luck, brother. Reward The reward for this mission is $2,000. The missions Sir, Yes Sir!, Two Bit Hit and The Fastest Boat are unlocked. The player may now also access the Vice City Mainland. The player can also keep the M-60 from the mission. Post-mission phone call Colonel Juan Cortez: Tommy, it's me, Colonel Cortez. Look senor, I believe you are a man who can get things done. So please help me. You can find me at the boat. Trivia *This mission may refer to the Vietnam war and Cambodia's capital Phnom Penh, since Mitch Baker was in the war and Tommy was jailed during it. Stronger evidence is that the player uses an M-60 being fired from a helicopter (a strong reference to the UH-1 Huey), which was used in the Vietnam war and likely gave the mission it's name. *A worker, like those seen in Riot, can be seen jumping off of the bridge that the helicopter flies under. The camera must be pointed behind the helicopter to see this. Gallery PhnomPenh'86-GTAVC2.jpg|Tommy Vercetti shooting at members of the Sharks gang Video walkthroughs Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Category:Robbery missions